Time
by itsamandything
Summary: Set before 1x19, The Key. Truths are spilled and alliances are formed.
1. Chapter 1

**Time**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

**A/N: set before 1x19, The Key! **

Sara raced back to work from her NA meeting. Bullock had called and said that there was an incident during teir time and that Michael, Fernando Sucre, Charles Westmoreland and Benjamin Franklin had been hurt. Apparently Franklin was the target and Michael and Sucre defended him.

By the time she made it to the infirmary Katie was finishing up with the four other inmates involved and she immediately spotted Michael in the crowded infirmary. He was lying back on the small exam table in the room were she normally gave him his shot.

Franklin had a gash on his cheek and above his eyebrow needing stitches and then ice for the black eye that would form. Sucre needed stitches on his hand, it looked like he'd caught the blade. Westmoreland looked like he was having trouble breathing, he'd probably been punch a couple times in the ribs.

"Katie if the others are done you can send them to the SHU. I'm gonna grab some painkillers and a round of antibiotics and clean these wounds before I go and check on Scofield," Sara said.

Truth be told she wanted to get to Michael first but she didn't want to favor him.

She walked into the medicine room grabbing a couple syringes, Toradol and some Tylenol 3 plus the antibiotics for Franklin and Sucre. She grabbed some Demerol for Michael and a local so she could work on his burn in conjunction with whatever other injuries he had.

Making her way back to the other inmates she handed them their meds and some cups of water. "Doc," Sucre said softly grabbing her wrist. "Please check on Michael. In the middle of it Al punched him right where his burn was and he was stomped on about five times. I know he's in a lot of pain," Sucre said and she just nodded.

She knew she was wrong before about him. He'd never hurt Michael like they'd thought when he first got that burn. "Okay," she said to him. "I'm gonna let your meds kick in then I'll be back to give you both some stitches," she added. Then she moved to Westmoreland.

"Okay, I'm gonna listen to your breathing," she said to him putting the stem of her stethoscope to her ear. He was wheezing just a little so she took another listen. "You three are both staying here tonight," she said and they groaned. "Just to be safe," she added. She finished her exam and then haded Franklin an ice pack for his eyes and he gratefully took it from her.

"Thanks doc," he said and she gave him a soft smile.

"Keep your head titled back if possible," she said to him. "Sucre, keep the palm of your hand up for me," she told him and he nodded. "Thank you for telling me what happened. I don't know if you've realized but Michael doesn't like to admit when he'd hurt," she said to him and Sucre let out a small laugh.

"I know and normally I wouldn't say anything but that burn is serious and he could've been really hurt," Sucre explained. She was definitely grateful to him. God, what was she saying? She was in love with Michael Scofield, an inmate and she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it or deny it anymore. She was helplessly and hopelessly in love with him. She finished cleaning Sucre's palm and then she grabbed the medical tray and walked into in the room where Michael was.

Even though he didn't outright express it, she could tell he was in pain. "Shirt off. Sucre told me what happened," she told him, a hint of authority in her voice and he complied. She could see the bruises forming against his skin even with the black in in contrast with his olive skin tone. "Stand up, I've got a couple shots to give you." She said and she pulled the privacy screen.

She gave him the pain killer and the antibiotics then let him sit back down. "Thank you," he whispered and she blushed. She knew his heart rate had accelerated and she could feel the goosebumps on his skin as she put in the local around his burn.

"I'm gonna go stitch the other up while that medicine kicks in," she told him and he gave her a weak smile.

Her fingers trailed down his arm and then he caught her wrist with his hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. He smiled as she leaned in and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was soft and sweet, they tested the water and it felt amazing.

"Sara," he whispered when they parted and she just shook her head.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she told him quietly and walked away from him.

Once back with the other inmates Sara grabbed what she needed and some gloves. First she stitched up Franklin. "You know I know," he said as she worked.

"Know what Mr. Franklin?" She asked him playing dumb.

"You've got feelings for fish," he simply said and she averted her gaze and continued with the lines she was forming. She quickly tied it off before moving to the one on his cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said simply and he bit back a laugh. She finished off the second line before taking her gloves off and going to get another pair.

"He cares about you too," Sucre said as she moved her stool to work on his palm. "He won't say anything though," he added. "He likes to keep to himself," he finished and Sara just shook her head. She finished up the last stitch then bandaged him up.

"Here's the deal, since you've all had pain medicine you all have to stay here for the night," she told them. "I will probably be the one here and as long as you promise to behave I won't send for a CO or cuff you to the bed. Deal?" She asked and they eagerly shook their heads. "Okay great. I'm gonna go take at look at Michael. Lie down and get some rest," she ordered as she threw away what was left over from the stitches.

As he watched Sara work from peeking around the privacy screen he knew he was in deep, deep shit. He was tempted to throw away the entire plan. But he knew he couldn't. What he could do was keep her safe. Keep her out of all this somehow. He wished like hell his original escape had worked because then he could've left her a letter explaining it all from the beginning.

He was without a doubt in love with her. He couldn't deny it anymore and god he wanted her. He wanted her so badly but he couldn't. Not here. Not in this place. He wouldn't be like the animals so wanted to violate her during the riot. Oh god, the riot. He'd almost gotten her killed. He just shook his head at the thought.

She kissed him back. She felt the same way, he hoped. He prayed silently that she did. Because they were in uncharted territory and had crossed the point of no return. He couldn't believe he found someone, anyone in this place. This life he'd put himself into all to free his brother.

He had to tell her the truth. If he was going to do this then he might as well do it right. He firmly believed this is what he had to do. He couldn't lie to her anymore even though all he wanted was to protect her. Was that so wrong? He watched as she finished with Sucre and took off her gloves turning to come back into the room.

Once they were behind the privacy of the screen, he wasted no time in pulling to her him causing a small sheik. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster and she returned the kiss. Her tongue finding his, dueling for dominance.

She moaned into his mouth and he smiled into the kiss. Her hands were all over him. His hands wrapped around her waist, under the lab coat she was wearing. He sank back down on the table, pulling her with him. God this felt good. Better than either of them had imagined. Better than any dream.

Sara felt his arousal through his pants and she smiled as his hands kneaded her breasts through her shirt. His lips assaulting her neck. Michaels thumbs pressed across the jut of her nipples through her shirt and bra and she moaned. "I…." He started so say but trailed off.

"What?" She asked kissing him again.

"I love you," he whispered and she kissed him again. "Please don't fell like you have to say it back I just needed you to know before," he said and stopped.

"Before what?" She asked him.

"It's not important. Well it is but I don't want to ruin this moment," he said softly and Sara smiled at him.

"I love you too," she said and dove in for another kiss.

A sharp noise broke their moment and Sara ducked down and moved around the table to his back before standing up and grabbing some 4x4 gauze, pretending to work on his burn. The door opened and Katie stepped inside.

"Sara, you okay?" She asked her and Sara just nodded.

"Go ahead and go home. I'm gonna stay and observe them tonight," Sara insisted and Katie just shook her head.

"If you're sure," Katie said apprehensively.

"Everyone will be on their best behavior," Sara said with reassurance in her voice. As soon as Katie left she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his the crook of his neck letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," he said and she let out a breathy laugh.

"Yes, it was." She confirmed. She put a bandage on his shoulder and walked to face him again. "That medicine kicking in?" She asked him and he nodded. "Good. You need it," she said to him and he pulled her in close again. "Michael?" She asked him as he kissed her again.

"What?" He whispered, his voice like velvet in her ear.

"Love me," she said to him her hazel eyes meeting his cerulean ones.

"Always," he responded kissing her deeply again. "Sara, no matter what happens I want you to know that this, us, was always real. It's the most real thing in my life. I promise." He said to her softly, his breath stinging her lips.

"What are you protecting me from?" She asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough," he promised her. "If I stay in here any longer they'll suspect something," he said to her with a grin.

"Franklin and Sucre said you have feelings for me," she confirmed to him.

"We're fucked," he simply said to her and she let out a laugh followed by a smile.

Michael lived for that smile, he was sure of it.

"No we're screwed. Fucked is a verb. One that hasn't taken place between us yet," she said with sarcasm dripping off each word and they both let out a laugh.

"One day that will happen but not within these walls. I won't degrade you like that," he said to her, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Deal," she agreed. "But just so you know, I'm not a princess." She said to him.

"I know. But I'm gonna go out there and pretend to sleep. Once the others actually go to sleep, I will tell you everything. I promise," he said to her and she nodded.

She watched him get dressed and then she removed the privacy screen and they walked back out into the main infirmary. She escorted him to a bed and he laid down and tried not to stare at the places his hands had been not even 30 minutes ago. "All of you get some rest," she called behind her back as she called Pope to let him know she'd be staying here tonight.

"Bro what's going on?" Sucre asked as Michael lie down on his stomach.

"What do you mean?" He whispered in a clipped tone.

"There's no way she spent that long looking at you," C-Note said and Michael just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Drop it." He said to them sternly.

He waited in silence for them to fall asleep. Aside from the occasional check by a CO it was all clear. Charles fell asleep a couple hours later then followed by C-Note. Sucre, it seemed was fighting his sleep. "Michael just admit it," Sucre said and he groaned. Not this again.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked his cellmate who had quickly turned into his best friend.

"Just admit you have feelings for her." Sucre hedged on.

"Fine, I do. Now will you drop it?" He asked him.

"Took you long enough," Sucre reply before closing his eyes.

Michael thought of how to explain all of it. He really didn't know how to but he was going to try. He had to. He listened for Sucre's breathing to even out and then he got up and walked to Sara's room and knocked on the door. "You ready?" He asked her and she nodded. "Okay," he said and they went into the exam room. Door shut and behind the privacy screen. "Before we get started, I need you to know that what I'm about to tell you started out of love and desperation but it changed when I realized I loved you," he said.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it." She urged and he took a deep breath.

"You know Linc is innocent. It took me too long to realize this. I'd run down leads for what felt like years and got nowhere. So one day when I was at work I realized what I had to do in order to save my brothers life. I started planning, and believe me the plans and contingencies they were easy. But realizing that my brother was going to die, because of me; because I didn't answer the phone, that's something I couldn't handle. So I schemed. I knew in order to get in here with him I would have to do something stupid and desperate. It worked. I only robbed that bank and discharged the gun because I had to," he said to her. "I pleaded no contest and knew the judge would throw the book at me. I asked to be incarcerated close to Chicago and it was approved," he started knowing he wasn't explaining this the correct way.

"All of this just to be near Lincoln?" She asked.

"There's more. I knew in order to save his life I would have to have a plan, then a back up plan. I knew I'd need people to help in here and outside these walls. I worked for a firm that retrofitted this place back in 1999. I had access to the blue prints. He said holding his arms out. Each design is a part of my plan," he said and her eyes went wide.

"Was I?" She asked him.

"Not intentionally. Yes, I had to be in the infirmary but I wasn't using you specifically. My original plan involved coming up through that pipe," he said pointing to it. "I corroded it but someone realized that and it was replaced. My original time table was before the execution. That obviously didn't happen. Then I went to my back up plan which believe me is suicide in more than one way," he said to her.

"Back up plan?"

"Finding a way in here without setting off the pressure sensor on the glass," he said to her. "I need you to know that I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to bring you into this but we're here and now you know," he said moving to get up off the table.

"Where are you going?" She asked him reaching for his wrist to pull him back. "I'm not mad, I don't think," she said to him and he sat back down. "What else was a part of your plan?"

"Nika, my marriage to her was a part of it. So was Abruzzi unfortunately. Sucre obviously. Westmoreland as well. C-Note and T-bag found out by accident as well as Sancho, Sucre's cousin," he said to her. "I know you could tell Pope and I know you could kill me right now but know that what I'm doing is to save my brothers life because he's the one who raised me. Not the foster parents who didn't care. My brother borrowed $90,000 to make sure I didn't end up on the street and he lied to me said it was my half of our moms life insurance because he knew I wouldn't take the money if it was from him. Someone paid his debt and told him to kill a lowlife drug dealer and his debt would be cleared. So he was going to do it and then he got scared, he called me and…" Michael explained but stopped and Sara wiped the tears that had formed on his cheeks. "He called me, wanting me to help and I didn't answer because all I was thinking of was myself. I was being selfish and my brother has to pay for it and I won't let that happen," Michael finished. "I'm sorry," he said tears threatening to fall again.

"It's okay. As much as I should be angry I understand. I do. Michael, what else do you need?" She asked him softly.

"Right now, I just need you to hold me," he said honestly. She wrapped her arms around him and held him while he collected his thoughts. "I thought you'd hate me," he said to her.

"I thought I would too but I don't. I can't help you though," she said to him and he let out a small laugh.

"I don't expect you to," he replied.

"But if my key happened to be copied and returned I wouldn't say anything," she said to him. "No one can know," she added.

"No one will. Are you sure?" He asked, his voice full of hope.

"As long as you still take me to dinner," she answered with a lilt in her voice and he couldn't help but smile.

"It won't be fancy because I'll be a fugitive and all," he replied to her and she kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time**

**A Prison Break FanFiction **

**Author: itsamandything **

"Michael, we need to get up." Sara said groggily. They'd placed a timer on her watch before pulling a mattress from an empty bed and curling up on it. "Do you need more medicine?" She asked stretching her limbs.

"No. My tolerance for pain is pretty high," he told her. "Plus I'd rather not spend the day in here since you won't be here," he told her. Before they'd went to sleep, he'd told her more about his plans and the fact that he wasn't a diabetic. He couldn't believe he'd gone through with it.

"Here," she said to him and he smiled at her. "Just get it back to me as soon as possible," she told him handing over her key to the infirmary.

"I promise this won't bite you in the ass," he told her and she smiled.

"What're your plans after you escape?"

"Central America. Panama to be exact. I had a boat commissioned before I came here. Plus some cash I stashed back," he told her. "It'll be tricky but if you wanted to join me at some point, I wouldn't object to it." He said to her and she smiled.

"I like that idea," she said placing a kiss on his lips. "Go get back in bed, I'll clean up here."

….

"Numerous times, I've tried to elude the authority it's all because of the damn dogs," T-Bag said with a grimace.

"Some of us stink more than others," C-Note said and T-Bag rolled his eyes.

"You should smell like a bouquet of bon-bons but unless you get rid of your scent you might as well send a note to the police with directions and some cab fare," he added and Michael had to agree with the man.

"He's right. We need to scrub down our cells." Michael said.

"We gotta go, now," Westmoreland said to them. "Beliick found the hole. I covered it the best I could," he added.

"Shit," Sucre said.

"We leave tonight. The original plan was to leave through the guards room during PI but we can't get back in there for days so we leave tonight. One by one through my cell," Michael said. This wasn't how he wanted to do it.

"No man, leaving from the guards room was supposed to give us a head start," C-Note said.

"The escape started the minute Bellick found that hole. If you want to stay behind then be my guest. I'll make sure to read the papers to find out who got time added to their bid when they find out who was working in that room," Michael tossed out there.

"The extra suits aren't in," Sancho said.

"C-Note, can you get some peroxide?" Michael asked him and he nodded. "Get as much as you can," he told him. "It acts as a bleach. Put your PI jumpsuit on under your blues today. We can bleach those once we get back into our cells. Abruzzi, can you get some cleaner from chemical lockup to scrub our cells down with?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Get enough for us all. Make sure our suits are dry by 7:00," he said.

"Mike, how're you gonna get Linc out of the box he's in?" Sucre asked as they made their way inside.

"I have an idea. I need to get my infirmary appointment switched in order to do it though," he said to them.

He saw her walking through the gate and he couldn't help but smile. He was wearing his short sleeve gray t-shirt, leaving his arms exposed and he knew she was staring. Something, he could definitely get used to.

"Mr. Scofield I trust you're feeling better?" She asked him, stopping at the gate.

"I am. I trust you got some sleep," he said to her.

"I got a little. I dreamt of you," she said wistfully to him and he smiled at her.

"What was I doing in this dream?" He asked her playfully.

"What you said wouldn't happen within the walls of this place," she whispered feeling her heart rate pick up.

"Is that so?" He asked her and she nodded. "I guess I'll have to live up to the dream," he said and she blushed. "I need you to get me into your office as soon as possible. I'll explain when I see you," he said to her and she nodded. Sara winked at him before she walked away, leaving him breathless. He liked it like this.

He knew this was all going to hell and back.

"You working a game on her to get the key?" C-Note asked and he shook his head.

"Not a chance. I have the key all ready," he said and they all just looked at him. "I told you I'd get it without her knowing," he said to the group.

Once inside his cell, he made a prison lighter and used it to heat some water in the toilet then he stuffed an extra shirt inside, getting it hot. He wrapped it around his face then let Sucre call for a guard. "What the hell is this?" Lewis asked.

"I feel like my heads going to explode," he said and Lewis yelled to open his cell. "Good timing Fish, the doc requested to see you," he added and Michael walked towards the opening of his cell. He slowed his roll on the way to the infirmary and once he was there he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He saw she'd set up the privacy screen again and he tried to hide his smile.

"Well well, someone is anxious," he said strolling in the room and she jumped.

"Funny. What's going on?" She asked him.

"I'm having to move up my time table." He said to her and reached for her hand, his fingers brushing the inside of her palm before sliding her key into her hand.

"When?"

"Tonight. Bellick found my exit point," he said simply. "I need a small little black pill, its used to induce vomiting," he said to her.

"It also mimics food poisoning symptoms," Sara said and he nodded his head.

"I have to get Linc out of that box," he said to her. "It's the only thing I can think of without having to pull a shank on Pope," he said. "God, I hate this," he said to her and she just shook her head.

"Ge your shirt off, I need to look at your back," she said to him before walking out and into the med room. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and waited for her return. "Here," she said dropping the pill into his hand and he slipped it into his pocket.

"I owe you more than dinner," he said to her and she smiled.

"I know," she mused.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. It was full of all the passion he could get by with in this very moment. He wasn't leaving here without one last kiss. There was no way. "I love you," he said and she smiled. "When you leave tonight, can you go to Veronica and give her this?" He asked her, taking a letter out of his back pocket. "Lincoln is worried she'll think he pressured me into breaking him out," Michael said and Sara nodded. "I'll try to call you as soon as I can," he promised.

"I'll make sure this gets to where it needs to go," she said kissing him again.

She diligently went to work on his back, noting the burn looked better than the night before. She pressed some gauze to the wound. She worked in silence, and she was being meticulous. "I'm gonna leave a bag for you on my desk. I'll make sure Lincoln knows where it is," she said to him. "I know I said I couldn't do more but you'll need meds and supplies in case you get hurt," she said to him and he reached behind him to grab her hand pulling it forward and placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"Thank you," he said to her. "I almost forgot," he said and pulled a crane out of his pocket. "Linc used to leave one of these for me each night when he would come and go growing up. They mean familial obligation. Just a little something to remember me by," he said to her and she smiled.

"I'll put it next to my rose," she said to him and he smiled. "I'm all done," she said softly. "I promise I'll ge the letter to Veronica," she said to him and he smiled.

"Thank you. I hate this. I don't know when I'll see you again," he said and she smiled. "If you decide you want to come to Panama, there's instructions inside the crane on how to get there safely," he whispered and she smiled again.

"Noted. I love you," she said to him and he put his shirt back on. "Are there instructions in the letter for Veronica if she wants to contact Lincoln?" Sara asked him.

"Yes. It's all there," he said to her. "Veronica met Linc when we were five. I witnessed my mom kick her out of the house because she was the bad influence. She would sneak into my foster homes on my birthday and take me out to breakfast every year. She's always been there for me and keeping this from her hasn't been easy. I can't believe I threw it in her face that Linc was upset she left for college," he said and Sara gripped his hand.

"She's going to be shocked, like I was but she'll come around. I'll keep in touch with her. I promise," Sara said giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'll see you soon," he said before walking out of her office.

….

Michael convinced Pope to let him see Lincoln. It wasn't an easy request but it had to be done. He knew this was their last shot, and he wasn't leaving Lincoln behind. "How'd you get in here?" Linc asked as the door closed.

"Pope. Here," Michael said handing him the familiar pill. "6:00 tonight," Michael added and Lincoln took the pill.

"I thought I was going to die last time."

"I know but this was the safest way. Just be mindful of the time. I'll see you later," Michael said bringing him in for a hug. "I love you Linc," he said to his big brother.

"I thought you were crazy when you said you were getting me out of here," Linc said and Michael just smirked.

"I thought I was going insane planning this whole thing," Michael admitted.

"I never imagine anyone could love someone enough to actually go through with this."

"You and LJ are my family Linc. I'll always do what I can to protect my family," he said. Michael hugged him again before knocking on the door.

…..

Once inside his cell again Michael ticked things off one by one from his mental check list. He sa Sucre out of the corner of his eye getting the sheet in place. "This is it papi," he said and Michael nodded.

"It sure is. All the bases are as covered as their going to get. If tonight fails that's it," Michael said to him. They had less than two hours. Neither of them went to dinner. They stayed behind scrubbing their cell down. He guessed the others were doing the same. The jumpsuits were close to being dry.

The peroxide worked as well as he thought it would. When their cells opened up for tier time, Michael let Sucre go in first, then C-Note, Abruzzi, Westmoreland, T-Bag, Sancho. He dropped the sheet and went in last, pulling the toilet closed behind him.

Once through to the pipe under the guards room, they saw Westmoreland's handy work, a hog tied Bellick who was still unconscious. Michael got his jacket and hat off then split off going to set off the fire alarm to the psych ward.

Getting through there was easy enough once the guard was out cold. They made their way through the pipes and into the infirmary. Lincoln had all ready knocked out the CO that was stationed with him and unlocked his cuffs, tossing them in his pocket. "I was told to give this to you," he said handing the backpack to his brother.

"I'll explain it all soon," he said and Lincoln just shook his head. They got the window out and then T-Bag tied the fire hose to the elevator rail and went down with it, pulling the bars out of place. "T-Bag is not leaving here," Michael said sternly and they all nodded their heads. "Linc goes first," Michael said and watched him go through the window and over the wire.

When T-Bag got back upstairs C-note blindsided him and knocked him out, putting the cuffs that Lincoln had taken off and cuffed him to the table. The rest of them got through and over. Sancho had decided to go last. Before Michael could make it all the way over, the line snapped and Sancho fell to the ground and Michael flew into the wall.

Just as he was pulling himself up the alarm sounded and he grabbed Lincoln's hand, and they scaled down the wall and took off. They made it to the van, then to the air strip. Once in the air, Michael took a breath he felt like he'd been holding for months. "We did it," he said and Lincoln pulled him in for a hug.

"You did it. If it wasn't for you I'd be in that chair again in a week," he said before letting Michael go.

They both sat back and closed their eyes, sleeping sound for the first time in months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time **

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

Sara knocked on the door just as she had a week ago. She couldn't believe she was doing this. If her father knew, he'd find a way to locker her up and throw away the key. "Dr. Tancredi," Veronica said and Sara smiled.

"I promised Michael I'd deliver this to you," she said handing her the envelope.

"You promised Michael?" She asked and Sara nodded. "Come in," she said moving out of the way to let Sara in the apartment. Sara sat down on the couch while Veronica did the same and opened up the envelope. Sara watched her eyes go wide reading his word. She could only imagine what Michael was revealing to her. She had a look of shock and worry across her features. "Did you know?"

"Not until last night," Sara explained. "There's obviously a lot more to it," Sara said and Veronica nodded. She jumped when her phone rang. "Hey dad." She said into the receiver. "No I haven't talked to anyone from work. What's going on? Oh I see. I'll be right there," she said before hanging up. "It just made the wire. Michael's plan worked. I have go to back to Fox River," she said. "Don't be angry. Michael told me a little about you, about his birthdays as a kid. He loves you," Sara said before closing the door behind her.

The drive back to Fox River did nothing to calm Sara's nerves. She almost felt like she had the night of Lincoln's execution. She was somber. She pulled into her parking space in the employee lot and walked inside. She could see families for days. She should've known they'd be brought in for questioning.

"How'd they do it?" She asked walking up to her father and Warden Pope.

"They picked the lock to the infirmary." He said solemnly.

"Fuck," she said trying to act surprised. She really had gotten horrible at lying since she'd been in recovery. "Was anyone hurt?" She asked.

"Just Bagwell. They apparently stopped him from tagging along," this piece of news made Sara smile.

"Why did you move Scofields appointment to this morning?" Pope asked her and she inwardly cursed.

"He asked me to. Said they had a big job on PI," she explained hoping her lie was convincing enough.

…

The plane landed on the southern tip of Mexico just before dawn, and they exited the plane. Michael went to a locker in the airport and retrieved the stash of clothes and other essentials before they went into the nearest restroom. "This was originally supposed to be a few days worth for me and Linc but we need to stop looking like cons," Michael said doling out the clothes.

"What's in the backpack?" Sucre asked.

"Supplies," he said hoping the subject would be dropped.

"Why was I given that bag though?" Lincoln asked.

"How do you think I got that pill?" Michael responded buckling his belt. He'd changed into black slacks and a white dress shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone.

"This is bad Michael. If Pope finds out," Lincoln warned him.

"You think I don't know that Linc?" Michael asked him. "It was either that or pulling a shank on Pope." He added. "It's done. It worked, there's nothing else to worry about," Michael said which was a lie. He wouldn't be okay again until he talked to Sara. He really wanted to see her but knew that wouldn't be possible.

Once they were dressed, they headed to the bus terminal and purchased tickets one way down Central America. Abruzzi had split off, probably heading towards Fibonacci. Michael had made sure a trap was laid for him in his letter to Veronica. That was something he wasn't asking Sara to do. Westmoreland split off from them, making his way back north to see his daughter before she passed away promising to wire Michael two shares of the money he had stashed back.

…

One week later, they had made it. Michael went to the food shop and got the directions to get them to Christina Rose. Michael had received the money from Westmoreland a couple days before and with the directions in hand, they were set. Sucre had somehow managed to contact Maricruz. C-Note had made contact with his family as well.

Michael had given them instructions if their significant others had wanted to flee and join them. They walked down the dirt road, all the way to the yacht and Lincoln cursed under his breath. "Son of a bitch," he said out loud after seeing it for the first time.

"It's not the real thing, but close enough." Michael reasoned. He unlocked the cabin below deck and grabbed the satellite phone he had stored back then grabbed the tequila and made his way back on deck.

"I can't believe you did all this," Sucre said and Michael smiled. "Booze?" He asked and Lincoln yanked the bottle from his hand.

He dialed the number he'd memorized before throwing the number in the trash. "Thank god," he said to her. "I was convinced you wouldn't answer," he said.

"I can't talk long. I'm about to go into a meeting at the DOC. I'm in the clear, it's just a formality. I'm handing in my resignation though," she said to him.

"If you're sure," he said.

"Yes, absolutely. I can't be there and be reminded of you every day. Too hard," she said to him. "I wish I was with you right now," she admitted.

"Thank you," he said softly to her. "I miss you," he said and he swore he could hear her blush.

"I'm booking a flight to Costa Rica," she suddenly said. "I'm coming down there," she added.

"I'll meet you at the main port. Send your flight information to miguel ," he told her. "I'll see you soon," he said to her. "I love you," he whispered before shutting the phone off.

"Please tell me that wasn't who I think it was?" C-Note asked and Michael nodded.

"I'll neither confirm or deny it," he said going to punch in the coordinated in the navigational system. They sailed until night fell and Michael dropped anchor.

"Start talking Michael," Lincoln said breaking out another bottle of tequila handing him a shot and Michael threw it back.

"Nothing to tell," he said pouring a shot for his brother.

"There's something to tell snowflake," C-Note said grimacing as he took the shot. "I looked in that backpack on the flight. Doc knew didn't she?" He asked.

"Yes," Michael admitted.

"What if she ratted?" Sucre asked.

"What if she told pope?" C-Note asked and Michael took another shot.

"I had to get that key. I sure as well wasn't going to ask her to leave the door unlocked," he said to them and they all downed another shot. "I'm out," he said turning his shot glass over.

"That was her you were talking to wasn't it?" Lincoln asked and Michael threw him a look. "You're insane," Lincoln said flipping his shot glass over.

"You said that when I said I was getting you out of Fox River. Where are you now?" Michael asked and Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Here, call Veronica. I know she wants to talk to you," he said throwing him the sat phone. Lincoln walked to the bow, out of earshot.

"You love her don't you?" Sucre asked and he nodded.

"More than anything. When it became clear I was going to have to get that key I couldn't sleep. I had to get it and not hurt her. The other night, I told her everything. My reasoning behind the plan, how I planned to pull it off. I made a copy of the key and got it back to her. I wasn't going to risk her job to get Lincoln out," Michael explained. "I love her. It took me a while to admit it but I had to let her know it was real. That I wasn't using her," Michael reasoned.

"What if she didn't feel the same way?" C-Note asked.

"Then I'd know. She knew Lincoln was innocent. She wouldn't have asked her father to grant clemency if she didn't believe that," Michael told them. "Let's just drop the subject for now," he said and they agreed. He went below deck and changed clothes, falling into the bunk and closing his eyes.

…

They docked the Christina Rose a week later, and Michael waited impatiently. Then he saw her, long brown hair up in a bun on her head. She was wearing jeans, a white shirt and flip flops. She looked beautiful, more beautiful than when he'd last seen her. He walked towards her, purpose in each step then wrapped his arms around her, crashing his lips onto hers.

"I missed you," he murmured. "You have everything?" He asked and she nodded.

"Abruzzi was arrested," she told him as they walked back to the marina.

"I know. It was a trap," he told her. "I had Veronica do that."

"So what do they know?" She asked sliding her hand into his back pocket as they walked.

"Enough," he reasoned before taking her bag from her and throwing it over his shoulder.

They made it back to the boat and Lincoln pulled away from the main docks and headed out into sea. "We found a house on the beach. Lincoln is there with Sucre. C-Note went to meet his family," he told her.

"His wife didn't know he'd been incarcerated until they brought her in for questioning," Sara told him.

"You're kidding me?" He asked and she nodded. "I haven't talked to Veronica. She's pretty mad," he admitted.

"I've kept up with her. They've been watching her because she was Lincoln's lawyer. She did tell me she burned the letter like you told her to. I think she's close to getting LJ's name cleared," Sara told him.

"Good," he said to her.

She stood at the helm, with his hands around her waist, teaching her the basics of the boat. "I love you," she said to him and he smiled.

"I love you too," he said to her as he docked the boat. They walked up the dock and into the house. "I'm back," he called setting her bag down and shutting the door. "The fridge is fully stocked," he told her and she opened it and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Took you long enough," Sucre said coming into the kitchen. "Hey doc," he said to her.

"Hi Fernando," she replied.

"Thank you," he said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome," she said as he released her.

"So, how are things at Fox River?" He asked and they sat down at the table.

"They're kind of crazy. I resigned a couple days ago. Bellick was fired, and Pope resigned," she said to them.

"Pope resigned?" Michael asked and she simply nodded.

"The DOC wasn't thrilled that he'd given you easy access to his office. They think you got the key from him," Sara explained.

"I never meant for that to happen." He said, anguish in his voice.

"I know. But the DOC wanted someone to blame and Bellick was on that list too. So who hog tied him?"

"Westmoreland. It's why I had to move up the time table. I don't know how he found the hole," Michael said.

"I was tweener. He said he told Bellick in order to get moved to Ad Seg for protection," she said.

"Jesus. That explains why he was moved," Sucre said. "I'm gonna make sure Linc hasn't broken the phone yet," Sucre said before walking out of the kitchen.

"I'll show you to the guest room," he said getting up from the table and she grabbed his hand.

"I'm not sleeping in the guest room," she said to him, her eyes full of desire.

"Follow me," he said, his voice was husky. She could see his pupils dilating and she blushed.

He led her up the stairs and down a hallway. They stopped short of the door and he dropped her bag. "Sara there's no pressure," he said and she just shook her head.

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered and he pulled her close, his hands grasping her ass causing her to moan.

They barely made it through the door before she pressed him against the wall, stripping him of his shirt before he pushed off the wall and pulled her onto the bed her shirt coming off in the process. The room was filled with moans as his hands tangled in her hair, her lips trailing down his chest and back up again.

He managed to get her bra off, flinging it across the room and she unbuttoned his pants and he shimmied out of them. His lips sucked a mark at the top of her breast before he closed his mouth over one of her hard nipples. He flicked the other with his fingers before swapping places, causing her to hiss his name.

He smiled, placing kisses down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans, then he slowly peeled them off of her kissing his way down her thighs. He let her jeans fall to the ground before kneeling in front of her. He kissed the damp spot on her underwear before he hook two fingers in the band, and she arched her back letting him side them off.

He placed a kiss to the outside of her lips before he opened her up, one finger going inside her wet heat while his tongue latched onto her clit, sucking on it. Her hands brushed the top of his head as he continued his assault on her. She felt her breathing pick up and become erratic. She felt a slow burn starting to rise in her belly and soon she was seeing stars, her hips bucking to meet his tongue and calling out his name.

He stayed on her clit until she finished riding out her orgasm then he kiss his way back up her body and she pulled him to her, kissing him. She lowered his boxers and he shifted his weight so he wasn't crushing her. He guided himself into her and she let her knees fall completely open, giving him all the access he needed.

Michael languidly kissed her, and her fingers raked down his back as he thrusted in and out of her. When her hips met him thrust for thrust he picked up his pace, giving her what she wanted. He moved one of his hands between them and used two fingers to flick her clit and soon she was seeing stars again. A few thrusts later Michael came, spilling himself inside her and calling out her name. "I love you," he said softly kissing the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"I love you too," she said trying to catch her breath and come down from her high. "That was amazing," she said to him.

"Better than that dream you had?"

"So much better," she said bringing his lips her hers.

"I didn't plan on taking you straight to bed," he said. "I'm normally more of a gentleman," he said rolling off of her and she curled into his side.

"I'll forgive you. I mean you are a fugitive. Who knows when you'll have time to take me to dinner. At least you fulfilled one of your promises," she said with a smirk and he draped an arm around her waist.

"I'll get you for that," he said to her and she smiled.

"I look forward to it," she said kissing him again.

"How long are you here?" He asked her grabbing his boxers and sliding them on.

"I'm not sure. I told my dad after everything that happened I needed to take a break. Maybe do doctors without borders," she said to him and he smiled.

"I like the sound of that," he said handing her the dress shirt he'd been wearing. Once it was on he had to do a double take. "Definitely better than my dreams," he said and she smiled.

"So what's there to do around here?" She asked him getting out of the bed and going directly to the dresser, grabbing a pair of his boxers.

"Lay around in the sun, there's a farmers market in the city and museums and stuff," he said eyeing her. "I'm going to assume I won't be getting those back?" He asked.

"Probably not." She answered him, getting back into bed.

Sara jumped when there was a loud knock on the door. "Michael, get out here," he heard his brother say through the door. Michael and Sara both jumped out of bed, flipping the lock Michael opened the door and they took in Lincoln's appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time **

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

.

"Tell him," Lincoln said putting the phone on speaker.

"Lincoln is free. Paul Kellerman came forward cooperating fully. He told the court the truth, provided records showing Steadman was alive and that Lincoln was frame," Veronica said, and Michael's eyes went wide.

"How?" He asked.

"It all just came out. He also confessed to killing Lisa and her husband. LJ is free. I'm coming down there," she added, and Michael felt his jaw go slack. "Nick is working on your case Michael. Given that it was all a set-up he might be able to get you off. We're still working on it. I've got to go, I'm meeting with the governor," Veronica said, and the line went dead.

"I don't believe it," Lincoln said taking a seat. "I need a drink," he said, and Sucre handed him the tequila and he drank I straight from the bottle. "That conversation just happened right?" He asked after his third swig.

"Yes," Sara said to him.

"Holy shit," he said taking another swig.

"I think that's enough alcohol," Sara surmised, taking the bottle from him.

"You're probably right." Lincoln agreed. Sara put the bottle in a cabinet and came to sit back down. "What do we do now?" He asked looking in Michael's direction.

"We wait," he said simply. "We just wait."

The enormity of the conversation wasn't lost on him. Lincoln was free all because of a company rat. He never thought he'd see the day. Lincoln was a free man. "I need a minute," Michael said before getting up from the table and walking outside to the deck that overlooked the water.

"What is it?" Sara asked coming up behind him, placing her arms around his waist.

"I never thought it would actually happen. Lincoln a free man. I mean free as in exonerated. Not free like breaking him out of prison. But free to live a normal life," Michael said and he just looked out into the water, the moon's reflection bouncing off the ocean.

"That's good though right?"

"Of course. I never considered that someone would confess to the whole thing. I dreamed of it, but never thought it would happen. Now I don't know what to do," he said.

"I'm gonna talk to my dad," Sara said, and he wriggled from her embrace.

"No. Then he'll know you helped me. I won't let you go down for that," he said to her.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do Michael." She said to him and he pulled her into a hug. "I just want you to be happy," she said into his chest.

…

Sara was back in Chicago trying to go about her life, but she found herself thinking of Michael all the time. She broke and ended up going back to Fox River. The window in her office having been replaced. She figured if she was going to go back to work, she would at least be in the same room most of her memories with Michael were held.

Her rose and crane sat on her desk and each time she saw them she smiled. She went about her daily routine. There had been a couple small race incidents which was normal in a prison. She'd been missing for four months. Four months was too long in her opinion. Every day she thought about calling her father, to beg him to grant Michael clemency but she kept thinking about their fight the night that Lincoln was exonerated.

She understood where he was coming from, but she was also selfish and wanted him with her. She didn't care if they were fugitives, she didn't care if he was exonerated, she just wanted them to be together. She hadn't even told him she was pregnant yet. Her world got scarier and brighter as soon as the plus side showed on the little plastic stick.

She kept it tucked in her purse, not even telling anyone yet. She couldn't. There was only one person she wanted to tell. Just one. She stopped dead in her tracks, as she saw her father approaching her office. He looked to be on a tour with the new warden. Probably an overview of what had changed since the escape.

Even though she didn't get to see Michael, she talked to him every day. She had weekly dinners with Veronica. LJ went to Panama, refusing to only come back when Michael was free. She understood that. She was tempted to bug off, not even caring if her father knew where she went.

She gathered her things slowly knowing her father would stop her if she left now. She waited until they were in her office and she let the warden show him around. "Hi sweetheart," he said, and Sara smiled dutifully.

"I see you've gotten a full securities briefing," she said to him stepping aside to hug Bruce.

"The warden sure knows his stuff. We were talking about Lincoln Burrows' exoneration earlier. Bruce brought it to my attention that Burrows' brother did what he did because he was innocent and knew he was being framed. I've granted him clemency Sara. I thought you'd like to know," he said and she hid her smile. She wouldn't break, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't.

"Why are you telling me shouldn't you be talking with Lincoln's attorney?"

"Scofield was your patient and Pope told me he saved you during the riots. I thought you'd want to know you were right about him. He didn't belong here," Frank explained to her. She suddenly felt like she was going to pass out.

He was free. "Dad I've got run. My NA meeting is tonight, and I've got to meet someone I'm sponsoring. Call me and we'll have lunch soon," she called behind her practically running out the door.

No sooner than she was in the car, she was on her phone booking a plane ticket to Costa Rica. She wasn't calling him. She was telling him, in person that he was free. She wasn't stopping to get clothes, she was just going. She left a message with Veronica telling her not to tell Michael what had happened, she wanted to do it.

…

Two days of traveling is what Sara hated. But it was different now. This she was sure of. She was still wearing her work clothes, including her lab coat. She was grimy and sweaty, but she didn't care.

She paid the cab driver and made her way up to the house. She shouldn't be this nervous. She knew that but this was it. He was free. Truthfully, she was ready to start her life with him whether he was a fugitive or not. They'd both decided this. She knocked on the door of the house they'd found when they'd first arrived.

She felt her stomach tense as the door opened and she flung herself into his arms. "What're you doing here?" He asked and she dove in for a kiss.

"I um, I have somethings to tell you," she said blushing. "I was finishing up work the other day, planning to go to my weekly NA meeting when my father showed up. The new warden was giving him a tour of new security features and stuff. He told me that he granted you clemency in the actions taken to make sure your brother wasn't put to death. Before you say anything, I need you to know that he did this all on his own, trying to distance himself from the Steadman scandal and Caroline Reynolds. As soon as he told me I got on the first flight I could. I asked Veronica not to say anything because I wanted to tell you. You're free," she said, and he pulled her back in for a crushing hug.

"He's what?" Sara heard followed by glass crashing to the floor. She smelled the liquor and tried her best not to think of it. She really could use a drink, or four at the moment.

"He's free." She repeated and Lincoln pulled his brother in for a huge hug.

"How?" Lincoln asked.

"My father did it. I know it's a political move for him, but I don't care Michael." She said with excitement in her voice.

"I never thought this could actually happen," he said to them. "What else did you need to tell me?" He asked with worry in his voice. "I know you didn't spend almost $2,000 to tell me I'm a free man," he admonished.

"First, money well spent. I'll tell you the other thing soon. Right now, enjoy this moment. Call Veronica, she will walk you through everything. My father said he'd been in contact with her and she watched Michael disappear into the formal living room.

She stood there for a few minutes, contemplating just how to tell him that she was pregnant. She pulled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. "Hey dad," she said quietly stepping out onto the deck. The sun was starting to set, and it was breathtaking.

"What's going on? I couldn't reach you, I called you at work and they said you were taking some personal days," he said. She could actually hear the concern in his voice.

"It's nothing. Just a stomach bug," she said to him.

"I have some news. Because of everything that's happened with Reynolds and the presidency, I'm being investigated."

"Why?"

"Well, the night of Lincoln's execution, she came to my office. She promised me the vice presidency if I didn't grant him clemency." He confessed to her.

"She what?" Sara asked. She was appalled her father had done it. She knew he was ambitious but this, this was new. Completely new. It was despicable and low. "And you did it? Is that why you granted Michael clemency and exonerated him because you felt guilty?" Sara spat at him. "These are peoples live you're messing with dad," she said and hung up the phone.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around her midsection. She couldn't believe it. Sure her father was ambitious but to choose a political office over someone's life was appalling to say the least. "What's wrong?" Michael asked and she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"My father," she said in a low voice. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm not going to ruin your night," she said to him.

"Sara," he said and she melted. "I want nothing more than to take you to bed but something's wrong. It's obvious, I just don't know what it is," he said to her and she let a small smile grace her lips.

"Well there is something," she finally said. "Well, I'm pregnant." She said to him.

"What?"

"About ten weeks or so. I mean it makes sense. I spent a month here, I've been gone for four. It makes sense. When I suspected I was sitting in my office staring at your rose and something just clicked. I took a test and boom there it was," she explained pulling the test out of her purse.

"Oh my god," he said holding the little plastic stick in his hands. This was really happening.

"I know it's a shock. I had all ready decided to move here with you when I found out. I debated going to my father to beg him to help but then I remembered he would hold it over my head so I decided I'd just move here then we would figure it out. Now all that's changed," she said to him.

"You were going to give up your life for me?" He asked her and she just shook her head.

"I helped you escape didn't it?"

"Good point," he said to her. He pulled her close, brushing fingers against her cheek and then he kissed her. Much like their first kiss, it was soft and slow. His fingers tangled in her hair as she deepened the kiss. "I love you so much," he said against her lips. He dropped to his knees and pressed a soft kiss to her belly. "I love you too," he said to her stomach and Sara just smiled. It's all she could do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time **

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything **

They returned home a few days later. Sara went with Michael to Veronica's office to sign the paperwork. While they were waiting, Sara sipped on a sparkling water and watched Lincoln, watch Veronica work. He really was head over heels for her. They hadn't told anyone just yet that she was pregnant. She wanted to wait and enjoy it being just them for a while. Sara almost dropped her water when her father walked in the door.

"Sweetheart what're you doing here?" He asked and she turned her back to him. "Sara," he called but she retreated into the bathroom across the hall. She couldn't speak to him not knowing what she knew. She'd told Michael everything as they laid in bed the night she turned up on the porch of his Panamanian bungalow.

When she emerged, Michael was chatting with her father. He was better at pretending than she was, and she was thankful. "Sara, he does love you," Bruce said, and she shook her head.

"He looked down on me when I was using. When he used his influence to get me out of any trouble and he just expects me to let this go?" She asked. "He was willing to trade someone's life for political gain. I may have been an addict and a thief. I may have done some unspeakable things, but I got help. I got clean, and I'm two years sober. I can forgive a lot of things, but I don't think I can forgive this," she said to her surrogate father. "He wants something from me. He's never wanted me at Fox River said it was beneath me. Now he's suddenly for it. He's up to something and I'll be damned if I'm going to be anyone's puppet." She said. "I've worked hard to be someone that I can be proud of. I won't backslide because if I forgive him for this, it would be like me forgiving myself for not being able to help that boy on the bike when I was too high to even walk straight. I still carry that grief with me. I always will. That day, it changed me. Made me realize what I was doing. I hope this scandal does change him. I hope he gave Michael his freedom not because of a political stunt but because he understands why Michael did the things he did. Why he was pushed to an extreme choice," she finished.

"I'm so proud of the woman you've become," Bruce said bringing her in for a hug. "I'll always be here for you Sara. That's never going to change. I hope this scandal makes him understand that power isn't everything. But if he doesn't want to change, he never will change," Bruce told her. "Why'd you come here today?" Bruce asked.

"Because I wanted to see Michael," she said simply.

"You're in love with him."

"Please don't tell my father. He won't understand." She pleaded. "I'll tell him but Michael and I both just want to figure things out without pressure from outside sources," she said to him.

"I never told him why you wanted to work at Fox River Sara. He doesn't know about that boy on the bike. I thought you knew me well enough to know that sometimes I keep things from your father because I know how he'll react."

"Well trust me, he's going to have a heart attack if he pieces together how long Michael and I have been together," she said letting out a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked leading her outside to the park across the street.

"You won't tell him?" Sara asked. She needed to talk about this with someone. Someone she trusted.

"I promise."

"Since the night before he escaped," she said and felt a weight come off of her. "He told me about his plan, what needed to happen. He apologized for bringing me into it. Explained why the first attempt failed. Yes, there was more than one attempt," she said, then continued, "he explained why he had to do it. He told me everything. I mean everything. The only thing he asked me to do was deliver a letter to Veronica explaining what happened. Why he'd done it. He didn't ask me for anything else. I chose to go to him. To follow him to Central America. I'd do it again too," she continued to tell him. "I love him. Not love like I loved my addict boyfriends. Love like I'd kill for you love you know?" She asked taking in a breath of fall air in her lungs. "I'd follow him to the ends of the earth and he'd do the same for me Bruce. He hasn't judged me once for my addiction. For what happened so long ago. He listens when I get frustrated because Lincoln will have one too many drinks. He doesn't tell me to get over it or go away. He actually tells his brother to knock it off. That I'm recovery to be more respectful. I've never been with someone who puts someone else's needs before their own. I knew I loved him the minute he risked his life for mine and I made a decision before he was exonerated that I would move to be with him no matter the cost because being without him hurt so much. It was physically making me sick Bruce," she said wiping the few stray tears from her eyes. "So when dad told me, I ran straight to him. I'm lucky I left a change of clothes behind otherwise I'd be in the same thing I was since you last saw me," she said with a chuckle.

"I don't know what to say," he said taking her hand in his. "You always leave me speechless Sara. When you do that I know you've done the right thing," he said bringing her in for a hug. "I love you Sara. Nothing will change that," he told her. "I promise I'll keep what I know to myself, but if he hurts you," Bruce said with warning.

"He won't," she said quickly.

"He will be dead in a day. Are we clear?" He asked her and she shook her head. "If you're sure about him, I'll make sure he gets a chance when you're ready," Bruce said and she smiled again.

"Let's go back upstairs before my father has a stroke." Sara said. "Lincoln doesn't know what he did. Michael hasn't broached that subject with him yet," she explained, and Bruce nodded.

They walked back into Veronica's office and Sara couldn't help the smile on her face. It was real. Truly real. She didn't realize how much she'd wanted it until it actually happened. "Sara can I talk to you?" her father asked.

"Not right now. I need some time," she said to him and he just nodded.

…

Later that night after spending most of the day in bed, Sara was walking around her apartment in Michael's dress shirt munching on leftover Chinese food they'd picked up on the way home. "I never thought this would happen," she mused climbing back into bed with him and curling into his side, eating her lo mien.

"What?"

"You, in my bed," she said, her eyes darkening.

"You dreamt of me in your bed?"

"I dreamt of you in my office too. Don't get any ideas," she said pushing a finger playfully into his chest.

"You're giving me all sorts of ideas," he whispered, and she couldn't help but smile. "So, I had Veronica do something today," he said, and Sara stopped mid chew. "She filed my annulment papers," he said in a voice so low she almost misheard him. "I don't want to be forward or assume anything but, I figured it was for the best. You know, just in case you want me around and all."

"Is that so?" She asked him and he smiled. He took her carton and sat it on the nightstand.

"It is," he said seductively, and she moved to straddle him, leaning into him chest to chest and kissing him.

Michael switched gears and slid his shirt off her shoulders, rolling them over so she was on her back. He pressed her lightly into the mattress and slid a hand between her legs. She whimpered when he pressed against her clit. "Please," she begged, and he smiled into her kiss.

…

Michael spent days browsing real estate listings around Chicago. Sure, he could go back to his loft, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't going to be big enough. Sara's apartment wasn't big enough either.

He did feel at home at her apartment, but he knew it was that he felt at home wherever she was. He planned on going back to his old firm, they were finishing up his contract. He'd been free for a week. He'd had dinner on the table each night waiting for her when she got home. At night when they would lie in bed, he would sometimes have to fight back tears because he didn't understand how he'd gotten so lucky.

Michael had also bought a ring, at Cartier, which he was headed to pick up when he bumped into Frank Tancredi and Bruce Bennet. Sara had told him about their conversation the day he'd spoken with her father. "Mr. Scofield how're you?" He asked.

"I'm good. Just picking something up," he said holding the door open for them before walking inside. He watched as the governor went straight to the diamond necklaces. He made a note to mention this to Sara. He walked directly to the back and motioned for one of the jewelers. "Pick up for Scofield," he said, and the man went into the back to retrieve his purchase.

He'd planned it all. Well most of it. Michael Scofield was a perfectionist after all as Lincoln said, he didn't piss without a plan. He never imagined that he'd be back in Chicago after breaking Lincoln out of prison. Never dreamed he'd be starting a family or trying to find the perfect way to propose to his girlfriend.

"Something special?" Frank asked and he nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" Michael asked. He really didn't want to know this because he knew it would sour the good mood Sara had been in the past week.

"Something for my daughter. She's two years sober. She was sick on the original anniversary so I'm making good on it now. It's a big accomplishment you know?"

"I remember Sara telling me some things about that time in her life. I know it hasn't been easy for her," Michael said. Just as he finished speaking, the manager came back with his ring and opened the box.

"Wow, pear shaped halo and platinum. Art deco style. Must be a lucky woman," the governor said to him admiring the ring he'd purchased.

"You have no idea," he said to him. Michael desperately want to say it was for Sara but they'd agreed. In his planning he also knew that Sara wasn't one for big questers which is something he was known for. She definitely balanced him out.

"It was good seeing you governor," Michael said paying the last payment on Sara's ring and putting the box in his pocket. He then made his way over to the pharmacy to pick up Sara's prenatal vitamins. He was walking back to her apartment when he stopped short. It was Henry Pope. Michael had wanted to reach out, he just didn't know how.

"Michael," he heard, and his head snapped up.

"I was debating on what to say," he confessed to the older gentleman. "I'm sorry," he said simply.

"When Sara told me you lost your job, I felt so guilty. I made this grandiose plan and didn't care if anyone got hurt and along the way that changed drastically and I had to shift and altar my plans because there were people involved like you, and Sara that I didn't want to hurt," he admitted.

"I see," he said. "Thank you for the apology. I don't condone what Bellick did. I never will but firing him and then the DOC saying I'm where you got the key. It was all just too much. 40 years in corrections all down the drain," he finished.

"I have so many regrets hurting you is one. I never wanted that to happen. Ever. I know you probably don't know this but my dad walked out on me when I was one. I never met him. Lincoln really only remembers the back of his head always leaving us for one thing or another. Then my mom died when I was seven. It left Lincoln to raise me and if I hadn't been acting like a selfish entitled brat, Lincoln never would've went to that garage and he never would've been set up. I had to help him. I couldn't watch the only person who raised me die. I wouldn't do that and I made that decision so easily. I didn't realize how many good, honest people I would hurt to make sure that happened. I don't regret the escape, I just regret the fallout," he finished explaining.

"I came to think of you like a son. A second chance at being at father after I failed so miserably the first time around," Henry told him. "As much as I want to be mad at you I can't. I wanted you to know I'm not angry with you and I do understand why you did what you did," Henry confessed to him.

"Thank you," Michael said and held out his hand, which he took, shaking it. "Maybe we can get a drink sometime," he offered and Pope gave him a small smile.

"I'd like that," he said. "I have meet Judy. Her sister is in town," he added.

"I've got get home as well. It was good to see you," Michael said crossing the street and racing upstairs. What he was planning was risky but, it was something that had to be done. He'd spoken to Katie all ready, securing her help. She was bringing him in as a visitor and he was going to surprise Sara in her office, with a rose and the ring he'd just picked up. He figured what better way to propose than where they met.

The drive to Fox River was different. Maybe it's because the last time he was here, he was being hunted as a fugitive. He wasn't exactly sure what the feeling was but he shook it off. He parked his Audi next to Sara's car and made his way to the main entrance.

"You're late," Katie said and he smiled.

"Sorry. Pope stopped by," he told her. "Took me by surprise," he added.

"I'm sure it did. Let me see it," she said holding out her hand and Michael passed Katie the box and she opened it. "Damn."

"You think she'll like it?" He asked her with hope in his voice.

"She'll love it," Katie confirmed. "I've been in sick bay all day almost. It's been crazy. Racial tensions are high," she told him as they walked up the stairs.

"Just another day at work huh?" He asked and she smiled at him. They both stopped when they saw Frank Tancredi through Sara's office window.

"I didn't know he was here," Katie apologized.

"he doesn't know about us yet," Michael exclaimed and Katie pushed him into the supply room.

"Wait here," she said shutting the door behind her. Katie ran to Sara's office and feigned an apology to her father. "I hate to bother you but, there was an incident in Ad Seg that needs your attention," Katie said and she noticed that Frank wrapped up his visit. The jewelry box still sitting on Sara's desk. Once her father was gone Katie let out a sigh of relief. "Stay right here," Katie said with a smile. "Trust me," she said and Sara conceded.

"What're you up to?" She asked her nurse.

"You'll see." Katie walked back to the supply closet and let Michael out. "Go," she said and he walked forward.

He felt his heart falling out of his chest. He'd never been this nervous. He'd broken out of prison, been a fugitive, and lived as a wanted man and he wasn't this nervous. He knocked lightly on her office door and she jumped. "I'm in need of a doctor," he said to her and she smiled.

"So this is why Katie ran my father off," Sara mused and Michael smiled.

He pulled the hand he'd been holding behind his back out and held her rose by the stem, taking one of her hands in his free one. "I had so much more planned but that's not us. I'm used to making these grand guestures. I mean look at the last six months. But you made me realize that it's not about the guesture but the meaning behind it and that it doesn't have to be this grand affair. I love you Sara Tancredi and I love our child. Marry me?" He asked handing her the rose and she opened the petals, gasping at the ring.

"This is what you've been up to?" She asked and he nodded. She slipped the ring out from where the stem was holing it in place and slid it on her finger. "Yes," she said and kissed him on the lips not giving a damn. She lost herself in him, wrapping her hands around his neck. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time **

**A Prison Break FanFiction **

**Author: itsamandything **

Their wedding was simple. They flew to Baja for the weekend and got married on the beach. Sara wore a strapless lace dress and Michael wore a suit. They were barefoot, and it was perfect. She was determined for something simple.

A couple weeks later she was on her way to dinner with her father, and she was running late as usual. She was fifteen weeks and her stomach had a gentle swell to it. Michael now slept with his arms wrapped around her, hands possessively on her stomach. Tonight was the night she'd tell her father. She figured doing it in public would be less dramatic.

"I ordered for you," he said as she sat down.

"Sorry, traffic was hell." She said to him taking a sip of her tea. "I asked you here because I have a few things to tell you and I wanted to do it in public to avoid a yelling match," Sara said carefully hiding her left hand.

"What is it?" He asked her as their food was placed in front of them.

"First, I want you to now that I didn't plan on anything to happen. In fact I tried to stop it but it happened anyways. You know I've always been a firm believer in things happen for a reason. You also don't understand why I want to help rehabilitate someone than lock them up and throw away the key. We've always seen differently on that and I'm okay with it. Truly," Sara said. "But, I fell in love with someone I didn't expect to. We got married a two weeks ago in a very private ceremony in Baja," she said and he stopped mid bite. "There's something else," Sara said cautiously. "I'm pregnant. About fifteen weeks," Sara said the last part softly.

"So you were pregnant before the marriage?" He asked her and she nodded. "You're happy?" He asked her and she smiled, as she usually did when she explained the events of the last few months. She used her left hand to grab her drink, taking a sip from it when her father's eyes went wide.

"You married Michael Scofield?" Frank asked and Sara blushed.

"Oh my god," he said. "I was there at the jewelry store when he was picking your ring up." Frank said. "He didn't say anything to me."

"I asked him not to. He knows why we've been at odds. I asked him to let me tell you in my own time and he did just that. He was only doing what I asked." She told him.

"When I told you about him being exonerated you were together then yes?"

"We were," she answered.

"Does he know?"

"Yes. Everything. I mean nitty gritty everything. We have no secrets." She confirmed. "None," she said sternly and Frank blanched. "Neither of us have told Lincoln about what we know. Michael hasn't decided if he should because he and I both agree that Lincoln deserves to be happy and not touched by any of this. He didn't deserve what he went through. He was strapped to that chair. You understand that right?" She asked him. "Michael had to watch his brother strapped to tht chair and there was nothing he could do about it. You know when he first met me and made the connection between me and you he promised me he wouldn't ask me to talk to you. Then his first escape plan failed and Lincoln was going to that chair. He came to me in tears, and I knew what you'd say but I couldn't watch him go through that. Then he told me everything. His escape plan, all of it. I'm the one who gave him the key. I followed him to Costa Rica and when you exonerated him I flew straight there to tell him. I can't imagine my life without him. No matter the circumstances when we met," she finished.

…

By the time Sara reached her seventh month, she was exhausted and the hike from the infirmary to Ad Seg wasn't fun. But she did it. She'd reduced her NA meetings though, she knew she'd have to pick them back to closer to having the baby. She wanted a natural childbirth and Michael, well he wanted whatever option she wanted without her being in too much pain. They agree to disagree. She understood where he was coming from, but she'd worked long and hard on her sobriety and she wasn't about to give it up.

Michael had convinced Sara to start maternity leave early and she reluctantly agreed. The nursery was completed the week before and Sara was bored. She roamed around the house absentmindedly folding clothes in the baby's room or re organizing their closet.

She froze one morning mid February and silently cursed. It was valentine's day. This holiday always bit her in the ass. She slipped out of bed going into Michael's office to look at his calendar. She used to visit him at work once a week, the day he worked late when she had her NA meetings but that schedule had since shifted.

She kissed him goodbye then began to work. She grabbed a piece of red paper and looked up how to make a crane online, making him one then drawing a heart on it. She stopped to pick up lunch from his favorite restaurant and made her way to his office. It was on the 30th floor and overlooked the river.

She smiled as she walked towards his office. His assistant let her in and she set up their lunch while she waited on him to return from his meeting. "Wow," he said and she smiled and let a blush creep up. She'd put on a red dress that hugged her pregnant belly in the right places, and her breasts she noted as Michael's eyes were glued there. "What're you doing here?"

"You're always surprising me. I figured I'd surprise you," she said to him. She handed him the crane that she'd made and he smiled, sitting it on his desk. "I love you," she whispered and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you too Dr. Scofield," he murmured and she felt desire pooling. She loved hearing him call her that. "Happy valentines day," he said to her. "I actually didn't know what to get you," he admitted, a slight blush in his cheeks.

"I have everything," she said placing his hand on her stomach as the baby kicked. "I brought lunch too."

"I see that but I'm not that hungry right now," he mentioned as his hands slipped her dress off her shoulders. "I'm so glad I got a different office this time," he said before pushing her backwards onto his office couch and she wrestled with his pants.

His fingers slipped into her, around her panties and flicked at her wet heat. "Love me," she whimpered as he curled his fingers inside of her. She slipped a hand inside his boxers and slid them down then worked on his shirt. She loved him in a suit, and loved it even more when he didn't wear a tie and left the top buttons on his shirts undone.

He swiftly entered her, causing her to bite down on his shoulder as his fingers tangled in her hair. His mouth took one of her nipples hostage then the other and she softly moaned his name. She felt the pull that was coming and she wrapped her legs around him, urging him on.

His thrusts were languid and slow, the same with his kisses. He wanted to enjoy this moment with her. His hands tangled in her hair as he thrusted in her. She was breathless from her first orgasm and she made it known as he continued his slow thrusts.

"Michael," she whispered and bucked against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He used his fingers on her and she came again, nails raking down his back. A few thrusts late, he found his orgasm and Sara reached her third. Eyes rolling back in her head.

"I'm beginning to understand how I got pregnant," she told him bending over to pick her dress up. She slipped it back on, while he got re-dressed. "We might need to make this a regular thing," she told him and he smirked.

"I think I can arrange that," he said pulling her into his lap. "You know I have everything I've ever wanted right?" He asked her and she smiled kissing him again.

"I know. But this is our first valentine's day and I wanted to remind you that I love you," she said to him. "This is a first for me. Celebrating this holiday sober and I wanted to make it special," she explained.

"Every day with you is special to me," he said softly into her hair, kissing it before kissing her on the lips.

…

When Sara went into labor Michael was in a meeting with his boss. He felt his phone urgently vibrating but it was yanked out of his hand before he could answer it. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Scofield, your wife is in labor." The woman said and Michael charged out of the room. He didn't bother stopping by his office. He went straight down to his car.

The drive to Northwestern from his office wasn't far. He also knew that LJ was with Sara. Michael had all but insisted with the changes that were going on at his work with upper management.

Once inside he made a beeline to Sara. They'd taken a tour of the facility the week before so Michael knew where he was going. He made inside the room and swiftly placed a kiss on her head. "Sorry, my boss took my phone," he said and she let out a small laugh.

"I'm five centimeters," she said to him and he took her hand. She gripped it when another contraction hit the let it go.

"Thank you LJ," he said to his nephew.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," he said sitting on the couch calling his father.

"This is really happening?" He asked and Sara nodded.

"Rethinking your decisions?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"I wouldn't change a thing," he said placing another kiss on her lips just as another contraction hit. "You change your mind?" He asked and she vehemently shook her head.

When it was finally time to push Lincoln and LJ had both vacated the room and Sara's grip tightened on Michael's hand. Four long pushes later and he was here. Henry Fernando Scofield was 7 pounds and 6 ounces. He had his mothers brown hair and his fathers eyes.

Sara fell back into the bed as Michael placed the baby in her arms. She was adamant about wanting the chord cutting delayed until she had skin to skin contact with him. When she was ready Michael cut the chord and Henry was wrapped in a blanket and handed to the nurse for official measurements.

"You did good," Michael said placing a kiss onto her sweaty head.

"We did good," Sara said to him.

They had done good. If Michael had thought planning his brothers escape he would gain everything back and then some he was gladly mistaken. He let Sara hold the baby while he stepped outside to call Bruce and Sucre. As soon as he ended the call with Sucre, who wept when he told the man Henry's middle name was Fernando, he ran smack into Bruce Bennett and Frank Tancredi.

"I was just about to call you," Michael said to Bruce. "This way," he said and they went into the room. Lincoln was holding Henry, awestruck. "Brings back memories huh?" Michael asked his brother.

"I forgot how small babies are," Lincoln admitted. He handed the baby to his father, who then passed him off to his grandfather.

"What's his name?" Frank asked looking down at the tiny human.

"Henry Fernando Scofield," Sara said softly.

"Henry?" Bruce asked and Sara smiled.

"After Henry Pope. Fernando after my best friend," Michael explained.

"And the one hiding on the couch is my nephew, LJ." Michael said.

"I'm sorry about your mother son," the governor said and Sara finally felt a little pride that he was in fact her father. "What you went through these last years is unimaginable," he finished and LJ just nodded.

"One good thing came out of it besides my this," LJ said motioning to their surroundings. "I found my dad again. Before we weren't close and I was so angry but it took almost losing him to realize how stupid I was being," LJ said and Lincoln pulled him up from the couch and in for a hug.

Sara motioned for Michael to come sit beside her. Sara watched her father pass Henry to Bruce and Sara wept. She tried to hide this fact. Maybe she and her father would find common ground again. "Sara where's all the medicine?" Her father asked and she grinned.

"They have me on fluids," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You didn't take any pain medicine?" Frank asked and she shook her head.

"That's probably the only thing we've ever fought about. I'm glad she won that argument," Michael said and Frank and Bruce both laughed.

"You really did mean what you said three years ago about staying sober for good didn't you?" Frank asked her.

"I really was," Sara agreed. She held her arms out, eager to hold her son again.

All was right in the world Michael thought watching Sara hold their son. He'd never imagined he'd have a life like this. Maybe one day but when he plan his brothers escape he gave up that dream. He never thought he'd find love in a prison or make a baby as a fugitive. He never thought he'd get to come back to Chicago a free man. But it had happened. He was right where he should be and all it took was a little bit of time.


End file.
